A Stupid Pointless Survey
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Star Wars characters answer a dumb survey like the ones you see on Myspace. All importamt and semi important characters from the first six movies, and maybe Mara Jade...Please read and review!
1. Darth Vader

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to a song by Three Days Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N Star Wars characters answer a dumb survey like the ones you see on Myspace. All importamt and semi important characters from the first six movies, and maybe Mara Jade...Please read and review.

________________________________________________________________________________________

What is your full name? _Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith._

Is the name you put down your real name? _No._

If it's not, then what is your real name? _That is an unimportant question, ask me another dumb question, and you will feel the true power of the Dark Side._

Have you ever been in love? _I warned you..._

Are you evil? _Yes I am._

Do you regret past decisions? _Yes._

Do you have children? _I have a so...I mean no._

Are you an important person? _The Most Important..._

Where were you born? _The outer rim planet, Tatooine. If you remind me again, I'll kill you._

What is your favorite color? _Black._

What's your mother's name? _Shimi Skywalker *mentally wishes to Force choke this insiginficant machine*_

Your father's name? _I don't have a father._

Do you anger easily? _What do you think? *kills unimportant man beside me*_

Who is your best friend? _My personally modified TIE fighter ship._

Who do you hate most? _Since I killed Kenobi...Emperor Palpatine_

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _I was fighting my...Luke Skywalker on Bespin._

Do you like to fly? _Most certainly._

Are you lonely? _I hate you._

Who do you miss the most? _Padme...*sighs*_

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _Naboo._

What is your current mood? _Angry, as usual._

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _That Padme and I raised our son together. _

Do you rebel against authority? _I AM authority._

Are you a rebel? _No, rebels are irrelevant scum._

Are you famous?_ I am imfamous._

Are you a hero?_ At one time, but I find it much more enjoyable being the Villian( I think.)_

Do you know of a rising hero? _Luke Skywalker, my so.._

Are you power hungry? _I AM power._

Have you lost the love of your life? _This question is of no consequence, You are on your way to death vile computer._

Are you alone? _Yes._

Do you like pie?_ It depends on the kind._

Did you enjoy this survey? _You are wasting my time *Force crushes computer screen*_

**A/N Next up is Luke Skywalker!**


	2. Luke Skywalker

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, like always.

Disclaimer: It is not owned by I, no matter if I wish it was or not.

A/N Alright, this is Luke Skywalker's survey. I don't know if it will be as funny as Vader's probably not, but then I'm doing Han...then the Emperor...so on and so forth. Please continue to review or might lose my confidence with this:)

________________________________________________________________________________________

What is your full name? _Luke Anakin Skywalker_

Is the name you put down your real name? _Um...why wouldn't it be?_

If it's not, then what is your real name? _IT IS MY REAL NAME!_

Have you ever been in love? _*sighs in frustration* No!_

Are you evil? _NO!_

Do you regret past decisions? _Very often, but is that really any of your buisness? No, it is not._

Do you have children? _NO!_

Are you an important person? _Well I DID blow up the Death Star, and save Leia...so..._

Where were you born? _I'm not sure, but I lived on_ t_he outer rim planet, Tatooine. I hate it there, it brings back sad memories, please don't bring it up again._

What is your favorite color? _I like blue...Leia says it matches my eyes._

What's your mother's name? _I don't know, but she was really pretty...I think._

Your father's name? _*glares angrily* Anakin Skywalker. *thinks NOT Darth Vader...NOT Darth Vader!*_

Do you anger easily? _Ben and Yoda say I do, but I think I'm pretty calm *snorts*_

Who is your best friend? _I dunno, it WAS Biggs Darklighter up until...*spaces out* Han Solo._

Who do you hate most? _Jedi's don't hate people...COUGHdarthVaderCOUGH_

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _I was fighting my...Darth Vader on Bespin._

Do you like to fly? _HECK YEAH!_

Are you lonely? _What do you think?_

Who do you miss the most? _My Aunt._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _Wherever the Rebel Base is._

What is your current mood? _Sad, very very sad._

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _My father ANAKIN SKYWALKER was alive._

Do you rebel against authority? _*laughs* Well yes you could say that. _

Are you a rebel? _HECK YES!_

Are you famous?_ Among the Rebels I am...maybe even the to the Empire, actually..._

Are you a hero?_ Yes, I think so...*sighs*_

Do you know of a rising hero? _Um...how about Leia..._

Are you power hungry? _No, I don't think so at least._

Have you lost the love of your life? _I've never loved anyone...other then likemy Aunt and Uncle and stuff...I kinda liked Leia at one time._

Are you alone? _Yes._

Do you like pie?_ It depends on the kind._

Did you enjoy this survey? _It was really boring *Yawn...snore*_

**A/N Next up is Han Solo!**


	3. Han Solo

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, like always.

Disclaimer: It is not owned by I, no matter if I wish it was or not.

A/N This is Han Solo...um some of the details are sketchy because I'm not sure where he was born and stuff, but anyways, Please review or I shall lose confidence.

______________________________________________________________________________________

What is your full name? _Solo. Han Solo._

Is the name you put down your real name? _Yeah...I think...maybe *shrugs*_

If it's not, then what is your real name? _IT IS MY REAL NAME!_

Have you ever been in love? _*sighs in content* _

Are you evil? _I'm roughishly handsome, does that count?_

Do you regret past decisions? _What do you mean? I ALWAYS make RIGHT decisions!_

Do you have children? _Not that I know of..._

Are you an important person? _Hell yeah, and I look good to!_

Where were you born? _Don't kown, Don't care._

What is your favorite color? _Any color they all look great on me._

What's your mother's name? _All I konw is she must of been a looker to have given birth to me._

Your father's name? _WTF is with the pointless questions?!_

Do you anger easily? _Yeah, do you wanna see?_

Who is your best friend? _Luke, he's cool for a kid._

Who do you hate most? _Darth Vader! He could have ruined my good looks ya know!_

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _I was in carbon freeze, freezing my ass of, that's what._

Do you like to fly? _HELL YEAH!_

Are you lonely? _No._

Who do you miss the most? _No one...take that back, the Falcon._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _Wherever they serve Corellian rum. *licks lips*_

What is your current mood? _Hungry._

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _Uh I...was rich?_

Do you rebel against authority? _NO, duh, who are you people anyway...you sure are asking some stupid questions._

Are you a rebel? _As long as I'm paid._

Are you famous?_ Well now that you mention it..._

Are you a hero?_ Maybe. Maybe not._

Do you know of a rising hero? _Probably Luke._

Are you power hungry? _Who needs power when you have MY good looks?_

Have you lost the love of your life? _No, and I don't plan on it._

Are you alone? _No, thanks to that blasted protocol droid I'll never be!_

Do you like pie?_ Chocolate only._

Did you enjoy this survey? _No, now I'm going to shoot it with my handy blaster..._

**A/N Next up is Emperor Palpatine.**


	4. Emperor Palpatine

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Ha! Why do I even tell people why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! Isn't it obvious?

A/N This is the Emperor...hmm this was difficult to write so I'm sorry if it's not so great, but anyway I hope you review and enjoy! After the Emperor is Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker....that is a long name!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is your full name? _Emperor Palpatine_

Is the name you put down your real name? _I have many names._

If it's not, then what is your real name? _*cackles evilly* No one shall ever know!_

Have you ever been in love? _Love is for weaklings, like you, you weak pitiful machine, feel the wrath of the dark side! *practices Force lightning*_

Are you evil? _Yes. Yes I am._

Do you regret past decisions? _No, I regret nothing...except maybe my poor choice in clothing *author added that...cuz it's the truth!*_

Do you have children? _Children are vile, power stealing, runts!_

Are you an important person? _Do you realise that you are talking to the Exalted Emperor of the galaxy?_

Where were you born? _The pit of all evil COUGHmymotherCOUGH_

What is your favorite color? _Black._

What's your mother's name? _Destroy._

Your father's name? _Death. *snorts*_

Do you anger easily? _* blows up a planet with my beautiful Death Star* _

Who is your best friend? _My precious...th Death Star._

Who do you hate most? _I hate everyone equally._

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _I was practicing my evil laugh._

Do you like to fly? _Flying is a thing of the past, when you can blow things up._

Are you lonely? _Do I look like Lord Vader to you? *snickers*_

Who do you miss the most? _*sighs* Mother..._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _My personal spa..Mara Jade gives me personal sponge baths._

What is your current mood? _Angry, as usual._

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _I do not dream, I achieve. _

Do you rebel against authority? _I AM authority._

Are you a rebel? _No, rebels are weak pitiful Jedi spawn *spits*_

Are you famous?_ I am imfamous._

Are you a hero?_ I am the source of all evil...next to my mother Ms. Palpatine( it used to be Mrs., but she ate my father..)_

Do you know of a rising hero? _*glares* the offspring of Anakin Skywalker._

Are you power hungry? _I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER!_

Have you lost the love of your life? _Ha! Once again, do I look like my weakling apprentice, Vader?_

Are you alone? _Yes, very happily._

Do you like pie?_ Pie is for Vader_

Did you enjoy this survey? **** **** **** *uses Force lightning to blow up computer and cackles evilly*

A/N Next is Padme


	5. Padme Naberrie Amidala

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When- For your Christmas present!

Disclaimer- No ownership, this is only about what the characters would say to a survey! I SWEAR!

A/N Well this is Padme Amidala...hers isn't very funny so I'm sorry in advance! But next up is C3P0, and his will be hilarious! Please review, it is Christmas Eve afterall...and if you don't celebrate Christmas then oh well, please review anyways:)!!! Padme is doing her survey after she died..like in a ghost world!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What is your full name? _Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker._

Is the name you put down your real name? _Who wants to know?_

If it's not, then what is your real name? _Did the Trade Federation send you?! Are you a spy? I'll blast you!_

Have you ever been in love? _Ani..._

Are you evil? _NO!_

Do you regret past decisions? _No, they were made for a reason._

Do you have children? _I have a son and a daughter, I miss them very much._

Are you an important person? _The used to be both a Queen and a Senator, but that was long ago._

Where were you born? _The amazing planet of Naboo..*sighs* Good memories._

What is your favorite color? _Blue, like Anakin's eyes *tear*_

What's your mother's name? _I can't tell you that, you might be a spy_

Your father's name? _no comment._

Do you anger easily? _What do you think? No, I prefer peace *skips down an imaginary yellow brick road in the afterlife*_

Who is your best friend? _I no longer have many friends, I am dead afterall._

Who do you hate most? _Palaptine, he destroyed democracy and led Anakin to the darkside._

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _I was here, like always and forever waiting on my Ani._

Do you like to fly? _Yes it's very fun to fly around up here..._

Are you lonely? _No comment._

Who do you miss the most? _Anakin._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _Naboo._

What is your current mood? _Sad, as usual_

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _That Anakin and I raised our childlren together. _

Do you rebel against authority? _There is no authority here, but if I were having to live unde the empire, I would._

Are you a rebel? _I don't know_

Are you famous?_ I guess so._

Are you a hero?_ There are no hero's._

Do you know of a rising hero? _My children._

Are you power hungry? _No._

Have you lost the love of your life? _*glares* What do you think?_

Are you alone? _Yes._

Do you like pie?_ Yes, apple is wondorful._

Did you enjoy this survey? _Not really, sorry._

A/N This was very sad but next is C3P0 so it'll be better!


	6. C3P0

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When- Watching ESB.

Disclaimer- No ownership, this is only about what the characters would say to a survey! I SWEAR!

A/N Here is Threepio, I'm sorry if Padme's was upsetting, but I'm not great at writing her so I am sorry. Here is something to laugh at holpfully, C3P0!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What is your full name? I am _C3P0, human cyborg and relations._

Is the name you put down your real name? _It is, but would you like me to translate it for you? I am fluent in over..*R2 shocks Threepio to shut him up*_

If it's not, then what is your real name? _Have you short-circuited R2? I was just answering the qustion you... *Is shocked again*_

Have you ever been in love? _The chances of a droid of high quality, such as myself, falling in "love" is over 8,000,887,994,003,678 to 1_

Are you evil? _If you can call being fluent in over 6 million forms of communication *R2 says some insulting beeps and such* R2, mind your manners..._

Do you regret past decisions? _Yes yes, many like the one to befrirend this annoying R2 unit!_

Do you have children? _I beg your pardon, droids cannot sire children. According to my programming that is entirely impossible! *R2 says suuuure in beeps and whistles*_

Are you an important person? _I have served under a great many important people, from the top of my memory I recall my first master being Captain Antilles...*R2 says he was made on a rubbish planet*_

Where were you born? _I'm not quite certain, but according to this busted R2 unit I was made on the dreadful planet of Tatooine...that cannot be right._

What is your favorite color? _I like gold, it looks quite well with my coverings, don't you think?_

What's your mother's name? _I do not have a mother...I have a maker..._

Your father's name? _Droids to not have parents, all droids are designed and made out of materials such as...*R2 beeps to shut up*_

Do you anger easily? _a..a...anger? No, I'm a peaceful droid...you see I um think anger is bad..peace is very very good, however._

Who is your best friend? _*Sigh* I guess I can have no delusions of grandeur, R2-D2 is my closet ally._

Who do you hate most? _Hmm...the droid who shot me._

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? Good golly me, I was b_eing drug around by a wookie! _

Do you like to fly? _No, I detest flying!_

Are you lonely? _No, I am never lonely it is against my makings.._

Who do you miss the most? _The ground._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _A nice oil bath..._

What is your current mood? _worried, as usual says R2 for Threepio_

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _That I retired to a nice Nabooan Villa, I here they're relaxing._

Do you rebel against authority? _My master IS part of the rebel alliancce._

Are you a rebel? _*R2 beeps, I AM I AM!*_

Are you famous?_ *R2 starts to say something* No Artoo, that is a delusion of grandeur!_

Are you a hero?_ Um, well if you can call..._

Do you know of a rising hero? _My master, Luke Skywalker is quite skilled._

Are you power hungry? _What are speaking about, I do not eat, I'm a droid for goodness sake._

Have you lost the love of your life? _The odds of a Droid falling in "love" are...* R2 shocks again*_

Are you alone? _Unfortunately, not._

Do you like pie?_ PIE? It sounds interesting what are the odds I will like it?_

Did you enjoy this survey? _I foun it quite refreshing!_

A/N The next one is Artoo Detoo! Yay!


	7. R2D2

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by- Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

Disclaimer: NO OWNERSHIP...*holds up lightsaber* " Now George Lucas...I find your lack of more movies disturbing! Hand the SW universe to me!

A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I hope I can do R2 justice he is such a funny character! Who should I do after him? Any ideas...just leave them in the review:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has been translated from it's orignal version into basic...no need to thank Threepio, it's his job after all.

What is your full name? _R2-D2( Artoo-Detoo), but you may call me...'Oh Great Droid' _

Is the name you put down your real name? _Yup, as sure as Threepio will lose his head in the next 72.3 hours....I have him on schedule._

If it's not, then what is your real name? _If I say no...do I get an oil cookie?! * acts out droid version of the puppy dog look*_

Have you ever been in love? _*Threepio begins to cut in* *ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP*_

Do you anger easily? _....Good question, what do you think? _

Do you regret past decisions? _WEll.....*taken out for mature themes*_

Do you have children? _What me?!* Turns to an annoying R6 unit* I...am your father. _

Are you an important person? _I'm too important to be asked such a question...ask my sevant, C3P0._

Where were you born? _I was constructed on the planet Naboo...according to the makers...they only had half the parts they needed when they made me...*Threepio-That explains it!*_

What is your favorite color? _Blue, dosen't it look just wizard with my coolio blue dome shaped head? *spins around and around*_

What's your mother's name? _.....uh....I know! Mommy._

Your father's name? _Duhhhh, it's Daddy._

Are you evil? *zap* *zap* MWAHAHAHA. _I'm not evil, just an evil genius. _

Who is your best friend? _Three....Nope it's Chewbacca._

Who do you hate most? _Dear Mr. Vader...Am I that unmemorable? I mean he completely ignored me! *SOB*_

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _I was kicking Imperial ***_

Do you like to fly? _YYYYYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Are you lonely? _Never was, Never am, nor will I be._

Who do you miss the most? _R2-Becca, she was smokin'...literally._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _Naboo._

What is your current mood? _Spunhapgetic. A mix between spunky, happy, and energetic!_

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _That I was a real boy!_

Do you rebel against authority? _OH YEAH!_

Are you a rebel? _DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK ME THIS!?_

Are you famous?_ I'm so famous you don't even know it!_

Are you a hero?_ I am THE BEST MOST COOLEST hero._

Do you know of a rising hero? _Luke Skywalker, my new awesome master...much better than someone COUGHvader/AnakinCOUGH_

Are you power hungry? _Actually...yes._

Have you lost the love of your life? _I'm warning you, Threepio!_

Are you alone? _No, alas Threepio never leaves._

Do you like pie?_ Only jawa pie, please._

Did you enjoy this survey? _Yes it's awesomistic. _

_A/N OKAY REVIEW PLZZ?_


	8. ObiWan Kenobi

A Stupid Pointless Survey

Written by- Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

Disclaimer: NO OWNERSHIP...*holds up lightsaber* " Now George Lucas...I find your lack of more movies disturbing! Hand the SW universe to me!

A/N Okay one and all the winner was Obi-Wan Kenobi...with Chewie and Leia tied for the next chapter, so when you review go ahead and tell me who you'd rather see next out of those two. SOOO...I hope I can do Obi-Wan justice. Thanks to all who reviewed and voted:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This survey is being taken by a Master Obi-Wan Kenobi before the battle of Geonosis.

What is your full name? _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Is the name you put down your real name? _*Anakin answers question for Obi-Wan* No, my real name is Mr. Furry Bantha. *Snickers*_

If it's not, then what is your real name? _"What Anakin, that is not my name!"_

Have you ever been in love? _Not technically. *Anakin adds...Which time, women are falling over themselves to get...* Obi-Wan gives him the Anakin-if-you-finish-that-sentence-I'll hurt you look*_

Do you anger easily? _....No I am a happy picture of peace and serenity. *Anakin chokes on his jawa juice*_

Do you regret past decisions? _*Sigh* A great deal many of them._

Do you have children?_ Of course I don't! *Anakin adds That you know of...* *Wriggles eyebrows*_

Are you an important person? _I am a Jedi Master, and was the first Jedi in 1,000 years who killed a sith lord. "Are you boasting, Master?"_

Where were you born? _I do not remember...*Anakin puts in, Mos Eisly Cantina probably...* *GLARE*_

What is your favorite color? _Brown. "Uh...Master?" "Yes, Anakin?" "Brown makes your butt look big." _

What's your mother's name? _.....I don't know. *Anakin-Jabba prehaps?* "MASTER I'M JUST KIDDING!"_

Your father's name? _No Comment._

Are you evil? _Evil! If you want evil then YOU wake Anakin up in the morning for mediation! _

Who is your best friend? _....Anakin is my dearest friend, even if he will be the death of me._

Who do you hate most? _Darth Maul for killing Qui-Gon, and Magus for shooting Siri Tachi._

What were you doing this time two weeks ago? _*Anakin once again takes the survey for Obi-Wan* I was being rescued by my overly handsome padawan. _

Do you like to fly? _It depends on who's piloting( as long as its not Anakin...) "Excuse me master, I'm the best star pilot in the galaxy!" ...*snort, keep telling yourself that, my young apprentice."_

Are you lonely? _*Anakin answers* Of course not he has me to bug him forever._

Who do you miss the most? _My former master._

Where's your favorite place in the Universe? _The ground._

What is your current mood? _What kind of a question is this? _

What's one dream you wish had come true, that didn't? _*Anakin answers because Obi-Wan is "mediating" COUGHnappingCOUGH* Hmmm...that I finally got a woman to give me..."ANAKIN!"_

Do you rebel against authority? _What kind of authority?_

Are you a rebel? _......Look at the answer above, please._

Are you famous?_ I don't know...*Anakin adds, he's not as famous as me!* *Hits head against desk*_

Are you a hero?_ I like to say I am._

Do you know of a rising hero? _Anakin, he is the chosen one. I hope he dosen't read this, he's already cocky enough._

Are you power hungry? _Nope._

Have you lost the love of your life? _*Anakin's back* *Anakin does a little dance* *Obi-Wan types* Yes._

Are you alone? _No, Anakin is STILL here._

Do you like pie?_ ....I'm watching my figure( I really love apple:)_

Did you enjoy this survey? _*Anakin yells YEAH!* ....Sure._

_A/N OKAY REVIEW PLZZ?_


End file.
